This invention relates to side windows for automobiles, made separate from the doors and curved inwardly and arcuately toward the roof so that they can be opened by moving them toward the roof.
Side windows for automobiles have been available in a variety of structures. Generally, the windows of the type that, when opened, are housed in the doors are predominant. The arrangements are complex in construction and heavy in weight, with little possibility of cost reduction, and it has been difficult to provide structures which would look light and sporty.